Homecoming
by CanadianPunk1
Summary: Just a little one shot about a homecoming. Not necessarily tied into Missing Moments, but not necessarily not tied into it either. Hope you all like it!


She could feel it even before she was truly aware of it. It was a certain feeling of desperation that permeated every pore of her being. It surrounded her and engulfed everything around her. It settled on her skin and sank into her being setting her blood on fire. She shook her head, desperately trying to keep her focus. Desperately trying to zero in on the sensation that was pulsating at the back of her mind.

They were just like hundreds of other girls that night. Four friends sitting at a small table in the middle of a crowded club. Attempting to carry on a conversation above the deafening din of the press of people around them. But her focus was not at her table, or even amongst the throng around her. Her eyes darted about the crowded room searching for something just at the edge of perception. A feeling and a certain, unforgettable swish of dark hair. She was vaguely aware of a masculine hand placing drinks down in front of her accompanied soon after by an uncomfortable poking sensation in her side. For a moment her attention was brought back to the bubbly girl beside her. She was aware of a frantic swinging of pig tails and the dangerous flailing of arms as her friend threw herself at the provider of the alcoholic beverage which was now sitting neglected in the middle of the table.

She was soon unable to tell if the throbbing in her head was being caused by the beat of the bass or by the blood rushing in her veins. Every fiber in her being was frantically searching out the dark and hidden corners of the packed room. Like a heat seeking missile, the pull was relentless, cruel and heavy like the weight of the summer air.

Slowly the room began to fade away. Like being pulled down into quicksand. The voices of her friends, the music and the hundreds of pulsating bodies all began to slip away from her. Every sound and sensation became muddled, confused and blurred together into a haze. Nothing was distinguishable anymore except for the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. The sensation that was making her palms sweat and her heart beat erratically in her chest. Turning her head slightly she caught it out of the corner of her eye. A glance and maybe the hint of a smile. But as soon as she had seen it, it was gone leaving behind no certainties of it actually happening. The little hairs on the back of her neck stood up and a shiver crept down her spine. And then suddenly everything came rushing back into vibrant life. Quick like a shutter snap.

She could hear every beat of the music. See every color of the flashing lights. The movement of the people around her blocked out the shadows and kept the hidden corners painfully out of sight. Visibly shaken she was only barely away of a hand on her arm and a tall brunette asking if she was ready to leave.

* * *

Minako walked out from the club into the cool night air and felt the life slowly returning to her body as the air chilled her flushed skin. Shoving her hands in her pockets she navigated the broken sidewalk and the oily puddles sandwiched comfortably between Ami and Makoto. Usagi clutched at Mamoru's arm as the couple led the group home. The princess was visibly unsteady on her legs, but her loss of balance didn't seem like it was affecting her good mood in the slightest. It had been a fun night for everyone involved. Minako couldn't have imagined a more perfect homecoming. But apparently Usagi could.

"It's too bad Rei-chan couldn't make it."

Minako looked over to see Makoto shoot a death glare at the back of their princess's head. Which was all for not since Usagi had had far too much fun with her good friend tequila that night to notice that her foot was now firmly lodged in her mouth. As for Minako, she could only smile sadly. Stopping abruptly, she turned to look back towards the entrance to the club. Just like it had been inside, there was something nagging at the back of her mind. Something urging her to keep looking.

And there she was, standing at the other end of the block. Just too far out of reach. There was always too great a distance between the two of them. A distance that neither girl was ever ready to cross. Minako could only wish that they could meet each other halfway, how many years of lonely heartache would they have been able to avoid. Minako lowered her eyes for just a second and when she looked up Rei was gone, leaving nothing but the reflection of the street light on the rain soaked pavement.

"Hey! You coming or what?" Minako felt Makoto tugging lightly on her arm. "Usagi's mood is quickly shifting from overly happy to violently ill and we should probably get her home before she… well you know, gets sick all over the sidewalk." Minako giggled at the sight of the formerly bubbly girl turning green right in front of her eyes. Makoto threw her arm around the idol and the two turned to rejoin the others. Casting another glance back at the other street corner, Minako felt a slight vibration in her coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Her eyes widen when she saw the name under the message envelop and she flipped it open the phone, trying to keep the fluttering in her stomach down to only a couple of butterflies, rather than a swarm.

_Welcome home. I'm sorry I didn't come over. I wasn't ready. I __**will **__call you tomorrow._

Snapping her phone shut, Minako signed and threw her arms around Ami and Makoto as they walked along happily behind Mamoru who was now carrying a very miserable looking Usagi. Minako was sure that the look of dejection on her princess' face was just as much due to the possible impending vomiting as it was to having to listen to her friends taunt and ridicule her. As for the idol, she couldn't help but feel happy. Minako could easily have imagined a more perfect homecoming. But after running the words of Rei's text message through her mind once more everything was starting to feel a little bit closer to perfection. Her heels clicked along happily on the pavement and her voice rang together with those of her friends as they through gentle barbs at the moping girl in front of them. For now Minako was just going to enjoy the moment and revel in her happiness. And tomorrow, well, tomorrow wasn't going to come fast enough

* * *

Author's Note: Just a quick little oneshot. Or kind of a oneshot. This could easily fit into a later chapter of Missing Moments. But I liked this idea and wanted to get it out.


End file.
